I'm With You
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: No podia, no queria. Sin ella no era nada y ella solo me pedia...que la mirara partir. "Estoy contigo,Emmett" la escuche en el viento, y yo llore. ella se iba y yo me quedaba ¿Que podia ser peor?. One-shot. RosaliexEmmett. Espero les guste


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Les recomiendo la cancion de: Im with u de Avril Lavinge, o la de I miss u de la misma autora, fueron las que me inspiraron para este one-shot_

_Espero review. y espero les guste, sin mas...cambio y fuera._

_pds: llore mucho con esto, espero no les pase lo mismo, si no...lo siento n.n' _

**I'm with You**

EmmettPov

La habitación era demasiado impersonal, y demasiado luminosa como para lo que representaba para mí. Y ahí, en medio de todo, estaba ella, postrada en la cama que sería su último lecho. No quise pensar en eso, no soy tan fuerte para pensarlo.

Su respiración era lenta, cansada. Casi dificultosa.

Yo estaba sentado justo a su lado, sin soltar su suave mano.

No importaba los años que pasaran, para mí, ella seria siendo la bella diosa que una vez me encontré y que se robo mi corazón. La mujer que me había hecho feliz todo este tiempo, que había llevado en su vientre a las semillas de nuestro amor.

-Oh, Rose, cariño, no estoy listo para perderte- murmure, ella no respondió aun cansada. Y yo luche para que mi seca garganta no estallara en sollozos.

La puerta sonó levemente y alce mi mirada de ese hermoso rostro, el cual en lugar de envejecer se había vuelto más hermoso con sus arrugas. Una belleza añeja.

-Siento interrumpir, pero es hora de la revisión- dijo un el joven doctor que atendía el caso de la mujer que significaba todo para mi, asentí levemente. El entro tomando su estetoscopio y acercándolo al pecho de ella. Rose suspiro ante el frio del aparato para luego continuar con su continua respiración. Acaricie su mano mientras el doctor continuaba con sus trabajo, después de un rato tomo la carpeta que estaba en la base de la cama y después de leer hizo algunas anotaciones.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte, ansioso, aunque conocía la respuesta. El doctor me miro desolado

-Su corazón se debilita- miro los papeles- Se que ustedes firmaron una orden de no resurrección- asentí

-Ella lo quería así- dije, observándola, mi bella mujer que siempre era tan fuerte, me atrevo que era más fuerte que yo mismo. El doctor asintió

-Cualquier cosa, ya sabe como comunicarse- dijo señalando el pequeño botón que había al lado de la cama, asentí, el me miro un momento y se retiro.

Tan difícil. Las personas creen que el matrimonio anula mucho el amor, que el día a día lo suprime, y que cuando es viejo uno se hace inmune a la pérdida de la pareja con la que has compartido una vida. Todo es una gran falacia.

Me duele, me duele demasiado pensar que ella está ahí, postrada en la cama y yo aquí, mis manos inútiles para eso. Como me duele ya no ser el joven grande y fuerte que alguna vez, el joven que podía hacer muchas cosas sin cansarse. Pero ya no lo soy, este viejo apenas y puede sostenerse y apenas y es capaz de sostener la mano de su amor, mientras ve como la cruel muerte la arrebata de su lado ¿Por qué no me lleva a mi primero? No soy capaz…simplemente no soy capaz de verla irse mientras yo me quedo. Solo.

-¿Emmett, amor?- la oí llamarme, con su voz seca, apreté su mano más fuerte

-Aquí estoy, vida-

-Tengo sed- asentí, y tome la jarra de agua que había al lado mío, serví un poco en un vaso y con sumo cuidado la ayude a tomar. Después de que se refresco y mientras observaba que sus almohadas la tuvieran cómoda ella me observo

-Cariño, te ves cansado. Deberías ir a descansar-negué con la cabeza

-Estoy bien, amor. No te preocupes-

-Creí que yo siempre era la necia- sonreí, recordando los arrebatos de cólera que eran comunes en mi Rose. Y sus encaprichamientos. Incluso aquel que tubo por que no estaba de acuerdo en que Edward y Bella, nuestros amigos, se casaran enseguida después de la preparatoria, ella creía adecuado esperar. Nuestros amigos… todos ellos.

-Creo que las malas mañas se pegan con el tiempo- le dije, ella rio débilmente, recordé su dulce sonrisa

-Te debí contagiar cosas buenas- tosió débilmente, me limite a sostener su mano. Después de que su toz termino me observo- Oh, Emmett amor, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, pero soy terriblemente egoísta, no quiero tenerte lejos. Perdóname.-

-Descuida, aunque no me quisieras aquí. Estaría. Además, una persona no sería egoísta si no tuviera a alguien para complacerla- me sonrió

-Cierto, y tu siempre me consentías en todo-

-Soy un marido consentidor-

-Y yo una esposa consentida- sonrió y nos miramos a los ojos. Ella clavo su dulce mirada azul en mis ojos castaños. De inmediato, como pasaba siempre que sus ojos me observaban me sentí otra vez el joven que la amo con locura, que besaba el piso por donde su diosa pasaba y cumplía todas sus exigencias.

-Rosalie, amor- ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que quería decir, el tema que ella se negaba a hablar

-Háblame-dijo, cerrando los ojos.-Recordemos juntos viejos tiempos…cuéntame la historia otra vez…la historia de nuestras vidas. Amor- sonreí y acerque mi mano para acariciar sus cabellos blancos, que en algún tiempo habían sido de un rubio tan intenso que me deslumbraban, que se habían vuelto mi sol.

-Recuerdo, recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos-

-Sí. Eso…como olvidarlo- susurro, me senté a su lado y comencé

-Íbamos en la misma escuela, pero nunca nos dio por conocernos. Nunca me entere de tu existencia. Recuerdo que estaba más ocupado en el fútbol que en otra cosa. Recuerdo que no me gustaba mucho vivir en Forks, a no ser por las salidas a acampar.

"Esa vez yo había ido a pasear por el bosque, en busca de aventuras a pesar de que Edward me había advertido que sido avistado un oso por esos rumbos. Recuerdo que dije: ¿Un oso? Genial vamos a ver si la bestia es pasa de mí. Pero había recorrido más de medio kilometro, dando vueltas por aquí y por allá sin encontrarme mas que con un par de ardillas…nada emocionante.

Estaba por dar media vuelta he irme, cuando escuche tu grito. Corrí, atraído por la acción y fue que te vi. Tú arriba de un gran árbol mientras el oso estaba alzándose en sus dos pies para alcanzarte. A pesar de lo asustado y temerosa que te veías, para mí fue como ver una visión; no lo pensé dos veces, me lance a salvarte, quería ser tu galante caballero que te rescataba del peligro. Así que ataque al oso, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso. Solo el dolor y haberte salvado, recuerdo estar en el piso y la inconsciencia.

Después solo tengo un atisbo de el sonido de la ambulancia y el leve avistamiento de tu rostro que me veía contrito "¿Por qué te preocupas" pensé "Un ángel tan bello como tú no debe preocuparse de este simple mortal que se dirige a la presencia del superior, pero no me importa si por eso logro ver tu hermoso rostro" y luego la oscuridad me trago, pensando que era lo mejor que podía pasarme, lamentando solamente no poder verte mas- mire a mi Rose, pero esta tenía su respiración acompasada, los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Acaricie su rostro y me quede ahí, recordando…

_La luz fue lo primero que me llamo, después el constante pitido de una maquina y luego…el dolor. Sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiera pasado tiempo infinito en la misma posición, mis ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en la habitación sabiendo en seguida que no estaba en mi cuarto a menos que Edward se hubiera vengado de mi por lo de romper su colección de disco y pintado mi habitación de color rosa salmón. Y decorado como la estancia de una chica…o un hospital_

_-Vaya, estas despierto-sonó una voz musical, suave y encantadora. Me gire a ver para encontrarme con unos resplandecientes ojos azules que me miran con sorpresa, sorpresa que seguro era reflejada en mi_

_-¿Estoy muerto?-_

_-¿Perdón?- dijo de nuevo, aunque ahora no me importaba estar muerto, mientras ese ángel no se alejara de mí o dejara de hablar_

_-Que si estoy muerto…porque entonces quiero quejarme con Dios, esta no es exactamente mi gusto para una habitación. Pero si me va a dejar un ángel como tu…no me quejo- la chica sonrió débilmente, iluminando mas su hermoso rostro que se coloreaba de un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas._

_Era alta, de piernas largas y bien torneadas aunque no debía de pasar de los 17. Su caballera rubia y luminosa colgaba en su espalda suelta rodeándola hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda. Su blanca y bien delineada figura no se alejaba del marco de la puerta y sus hermosos ojos azulinos no me dejaban de ver, haciéndome sentir más débil de lo que creía. Ni toda la musculatura que me había dado el constante ejercicio me hacía sentir más fuerte. _

_Después de lo que me pareció una dulce eternidad ella sonrió._

_-No, no lo estas y yo tampoco lo estoy…gracias a ti- dijo entrando al fin, sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía un vaso y por lo que podía oler era café_

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, tenía muy poco en mente ahora más con su presencia cerca_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-negué con la cabeza. Aunque si lo hacía, débilmente, pero quería un pretexto para oírla hablar_

_-Bueno, estaba de paseo por el bosque cuando un oso apareció. Tuve tiempo para subir a un árbol pero creí que en cualquier momento seria comida de la tarde. Cuando tú apareciste. Ahuyentaste al oso pero te llevaste una buena revolquisa, en cuanto el oso se fue busque ayuda y te trajeron aquí-_

_-ah…-procese la información-¿y mi madre?- ella sonrió_

_-Se fue a comer, Edward vendrá a reemplazarme dentro de un rato-_

_-¿Edward?- ella asintió-¿Y tú? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero por que estas aquí- ella agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo_

_-Bueno…cuidarte me pareció una buena idea para…ya sabes…agradecerte- reí, aunque eso me causo una ola de dolor_

_-De nada-dije con una mueca de dolor_

_-No te esfuerces demasiado-_

_-Bah, eso solo se lo dicen a los moribundos… ¿lo estoy?- pregunte divertido ella me miro sorprendida antes de negar_

_-No, estás bien, llevas dos días inconsciente y te tuvieron en terapia intensiva pero estas bien- _

_-Genial…¿me quedara marca- atolondrada negó- Que desgracia…necesitaba una prueba de mi lucha con el oso- frunció el ceño_

_-¿Y para que querrías algo así?- sonreí _

_-Para presumir-dije- Y para recordar que gracias a eso te conocí- dije sin rodeos, Edward siempre se quejaba de que era brutalmente honesto, pero la verdad no me gustaba complicarme la vida. Ella se sonrojo_

_-deliras-murmuro_

_-Nop, estoy más cuerdo que un caballo-_

_-Y tienes la inteligencia de uno- dijo una voz aterciopelada, me gire a ver a mi amigo. Edward se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta con esa media sonrisa divertida que también le conocía- Aunque claro, eso seria ofender al pobre caballo-_

_-¡Eddy! Mi amigo del alma-dije burlo, lo vi poner los ojos en blanco_

_-Odio que me llames así-_

_-Hey, vamos Eddy, que estoy convaleciente- _

_-Eso es lo que me impide golpearte en este preciso momento-_

_-Me alegra saber que estas preocupado por mi- mi compañero simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras entraba, le sonrió a mi ángel y se quedo parado junto a ella_

_-Al menos estas despierto-_

_-See ¿Y sabes qué? También hambriento, ¿a qué hora es la comida?- me sobe la pansa, el ángel se rio levemente y Edward negó con la cabeza, pero apenas fui consciente de eso porque mire como tonto al ángel. Su risa era la mejor-_

_-Vuelve a hacerlo- le pedí, ella me miro interrogante_

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto_

_-Reírte, quiero volver a oír tu sonrisa- se sonrojo en lugar de eso se levanto_

_-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-_

_-¿Volverás?-dije, ella me miro_

_-Desde luego-sonrió.- aun no término de agradecerte-_

_-Sabes, me vendría bien tu nombre, ya sabes…parte del agradecimiento- se sonrojo_

_-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale-_

_-Emmett McCarthy, tu fiel servidor-sonreí- y tu defensor contra osos cuando gustes- ella me correspondió a la sonrisa_

_-Gracias, aunque no será necesario, además…ya sabía tu nombre. Nos vemos mañana Emmett-_

_-No lo creo- dije, ella enarco una ceja- Seguro esta noche te veo, en mis sueños- su dulce sonrojo apareció, pero esta vez una sonrisa coqueta le apareció. Se despidió de Edward con un leve asentimiento y se fue. Y yo me quede, soportando a un Edward con sonrisa acusatoria. Pero estaba feliz, había conocido a mi ángel. _

Y desde entonces estuvimos juntos, ella estuvo a mi lado cuando Salí del hospital y me llevo un pastel –que confeso ella no hizo porque se le daba fatal la cocina- y me visitaba seguido en mi casa. En la escuela siempre nos topábamos, y hablábamos a pesar de que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

Me presento a su hermano gemelo, Jasper y de inmediato hice amistad con él. Se unió gustoso a mi círculo de amigos al lado de Edward y los tres vagábamos juntos cuando no estaba con Rosalie. También conocí al pequeño duende, Alice, que se hizo novia –y después esposa- de Jasper.

Recuerdo que a pesar de mis constantes halagos tarde un mes en pedirle a Rosalie que saliera conmigo, siendo impulsado principalmente por Alice, quien decía que estaba predestinado a suceder y por Edward, quien decía que era más que obvio que ambos lo deseábamos.

Y después de la primera cita, vinieron más. Y no fue hasta la cuarta en que al fin decidí besarla, definitivamente yo era un hombre confiado. Pero en el caso de Rosalie, las dudas me invadían por suerte nuestros amigos nos apoyaban. Luego vino Bella, la que considere una hermana pequeña y a la que ayude a que conquistara el corazón del frio Edward –aunque Edward solo se hacía del rogar- haciéndose la pareja perfecta. Aunque recuerdo que Rosalie se ponía celosa diciendo que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, hasta que supo la verdadera razón. Tantos recuerdos…todos con ella. La universidad no pudimos pasarla separados y ni siquiera de nuestros amigos. Edward y Bella estudiando a pesar de ya ser marido y mujer –muy en contra de las ideas de Rosalie-

Y una semana antes de salir de la universidad

_-¿Emmett, que te pasa?- pregunto Rosalie, estábamos en mi cuarto estudiando para los finales_

_-Nada, ¿Por qué?- pregunte_

_-Bueno, llevamos más de una hora aquí y pareces distraído, ni siquiera me has tocado cuando por lo general ya estaría desnuda sobre tu cama- sonreí, recordando la primera vez que hicimos el amor, y la pasión y devoción que entregamos. Éramos dos personas muy físicas queriendo demostrar que se amaban, y todo fue…perfecto._

_-No es nada…-susurre, tratando de concentrarme en las palabras que había delante de mí, pero solo veía símbolos, ningún significado. Rose tomo mi mano, acariciando levemente esta y haciendo perder mi cordura_

_-Emm, amor. Dime que pasa- dijo con voz suave y llena de autoridad, y yo cedí_

_-Rose…cariño- solté su mano y me levante, di vueltas en el pequeño cuarto, sin saber qué hacer, al final me deje caer sobre una de mis rodillas delante de ella-Cásate conmigo- ella me miro sorprendida y vi como su mandíbula caía y volvía a cerrarse repetidas veces._

_-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida_

_-Cariño. Lo he pensado, meditado…pero en realidad no hay nada que meditar. Te amo, mas allá de lo podría amar alguna vez en esta vida. Y esta vida no es nada sin tu presencia. Tu has traído sentido a esto, y maldita sea…agradezco todos los días el momento en que se me ocurrió lanzarme contra ese oso, si no fuera por eso jamás podría estar aquí, delante de ti, pidiéndote que me dejes hacerte feliz tanto tiempo como la vida me lo permita. Quiero ser tu esposo, tu hombre, tu amante. Tu amigo y compañero. Quiero ser el hombre que te abrace al dormir y el que se levante sosteniéndote entre sus brazos. El padre de todos los hijos que siempre me has dicho que sueñas tener. Por favor, no me niegues ese deseos, no me niegues el honor de llamarte, mi esposa- los ojos de Rosalie estaban llorosos y una débil sonrisa se acomodo en su rostro, me abrazo por el cuello y me beso con más pasión de la que me había besado nunca y yo correspondí igual, cuando me soltó me miro _

_-No es exactamente la versión romántica que había ideado, pero mientras seas tú. Si, y mil veces si- sonreí y me alce levantándola en brazos y girándola, cuando la solté sonreí_

_-Bueno, no soy exactamente Edward…-dije, ella se rio y me beso otra vez_

_-Y doy gracias por eso- nos sonreímos_

_-Pero al menos no olvide lo importante- dije, corriendo a al buro junto a mi cama y sacando de ahí un pequeño cofre de terciopelo, ahí había el mejor anillo de compromiso que encontré. Tan perfecto como a Rose le gustaba, pero que era incapaz de compararse con ella. Me hinque ante ella y se lo mostré_

_-Oh, Emmett…- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Lleva esperando más de seis meses a ocupar su mano, señorita Rosalie Hale- me miro sorprendía, sonreí-Por mi te hubiera hecho mi esposa desde el momento en que abrí los ojos en el hospital hace tiempo, pero… supongo que cada cosa a su lugar-_

_-Te amo, Emmett McCarthy-_

_-Y yo a ti, Rosalie Hale-_

_-Pronto la señora de McCarthy- me levante y la bese. _

Desde luego esperamos un mes después de la graduación para la boda, ¡Y qué boda! Rosalie no quería cosa sencilla, quería la fiesta del siglo y a mí no me importo dársela

Alice fue de gran ayuda, y Bella, aunque reticente a ser la dama de honor. Ayudo, no le gustaba todo el jolgorio, pero era feliz por nosotros.

-Hemos vivido una buena vida- oí su voz débil, la mire. Ella me observaba con gesto cariñoso, seguramente sabiendo a donde estaban mis pensamientos

-Rose, cariño-

-Te saludare a los chicos- dijo, la verdad eso me dolía. Todos nuestros amigos Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper ya habían muerto; Ahora era el turno de Rose y yo me quedaría solo. Sin mis amigos…si mi Rose.

-Rose, no digas eso- negó con la cabeza

-He evadido este tema, Amor, pero es la verdad. Estoy muriendo y lo único que me duele es dejarte-

-Entonces no me dejes-

-Tienes a nuestros hijos, a Brandon y Alyssa y por supuesto a nuestros nietos.-

-Pero a la que necesito es a ti, amor-

-Estaré contigo amor, siempre lo estaré-

-No, Rose…no lo hagas-

-Promete que cuidaras de nuestros hijos y de sus hijos. No te pierdas nada de sus vidas, no te perdonare si no me cuentas lo que paso después de que me fui cuando nos volvamos a encontrar-

-Amor…-

-Promételo, Emmett- dijo con voz débil, pero autoritaria. Agache la cabeza y me limite a asentir mientras mi garganta me dolía. Escuche agitarse el pecho de mi esposa-

-Amor, el doctor te dijo que no te esfuerces- dije, acariciándole el rostro.

-Patrañas, el doctor no me va a prohibir despedirme de el hombre que amo.-

-Rose…-

-Despídeme de Brandon y Alyssa y de los chicos- Asentí, incapaz de hablar- Emmett, te amo. Con todo mi ser-

-Te amo, Rosalie. Con todo mi alma-

-Con todo mi corazón- término y su agitación se hizo más fuerte y cerró los ojos, de pronto el sonido más cruel que puede existir se clavo en mis oídos.

El constante pitido de la maquina, la delatora de que el corazón de mi mujer estaba.

-¡No rose, no!-grite desesperado y gire a buscar ayuda. El doctor que la atendía estaba en la puerta

-¡Ayúdela!- el hombre agacho la cabeza

-Señor, ustedes firmaron la orden de no resucitación. No podemos hacer nada-

-No, sálvela. Es mi Rose, no la deje morir. No deje que se aleje de mi- una enfermera entro y trato de alejarme de ella, pero me negué

-Señor, ella se fue-

-¡No, Rose no puede!- corrí a ella, con mi cuerpo débil tratando de alcanzarla, sintiendo que se alejaba de mi, de esa habitación, a pesar de que podía ver su cuerpo. Eso me dolía. Puse su pecho y comencé a bombear de manera rítmica. Alguien me tomo del brazo

-Señor, por favor. Déjele-

-No, Rose, quédate conmigo. Quédate a mi lado-

"_Estoy contigo"_ me pareció oír su dulce voz, sana, fuerte y juvenil en algún lugar de la habitación, pero me negó a dejar de bombear, mientras alguien trataba de alejarme de ella.

Lejos, el pitido constante se volvía en algo…pausado…leve.

-Sí, Rose. Aquí, aquí es donde debes estar, a mi lado- murmure, las lágrimas derramándose.

-Señor, ella ya se fue- escuche decir al doctor-Y en cuanto deje de hacerlo eso su corazón se detendrá-

-No puedo, -murmure- no puedo dejarla ir-

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, mientras yo seguía bombeando vida al corazón de mi Rosalie, mi viejas piernas estaban cansadas y mis brazos agarrotados. Mi espalda, tensa.

Alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro

-Déjenme-dije sin mirar a ver a aquel que quería alejarme de mi deber

-Papá, ella se fue- gire mi rostro hacia la mujer que estaba a mi lado, ella era tan bella como mi Rose cuando tenía su edad, pero sus ojos eran de mi color, y estaban oscurecidos en el dolor

-No, hija. No puedo dejarla ir-

-Pero papá, los doctores dicen que mamá se fue, que su cuerpo ya no responde y cuando dejes de hacer eso, su corazón se detendrá-

-Por eso, hija, por eso- la mire dolido, mis lagrimas bañando mi rostro arrugado- comprende, no puedo…no puedo ser yo quien la deje ir, no puedo. No puedo rendirme y dejarla morir…no…no soy capaz- dije, y continúe escuchando los sollozos de mi hija.

De pronto ella puso sus manos sobre las mías, las sentí frías y temblorosas. La mire

-Déjame a mi- dijo, con voz quebrada- de ese modo no eres tu- otros brazos me tomaron mientras yo miraba el rostro de mi hija

-Vamos, papá- escuche la voz de mi hijo, lo mire un segundo mientras él me alejaba y me sentaba en la silla donde tantas noches me la había pasado, vigilando a mi esposa. Mire hacia la cama, mi hija continuando con mi trabajo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, dolidos. Después de unos minutos el doctor se acerco a mi hija y puso las manos sobre ella

-Yo lo hago- dijo, y empezó a bombear, mi hija reticente se quito y se sentó a mi lado, apoyándose en mi hombro mientras lloraba desconsolada, pero yo no era capaz más que de ver como el pecho de mi esposa era oprimido y soltado, después de unos segundo. El doctor se detuvo, y me miro. El pitido en seguida se hizo constante. Mi hija llorando desconsoladamente, mi hijo entre sollozos. Y yo, muerto…muerto por dentro.

-Abuelito, ¿Mi abuelita no va a regresar?- pregunto una voz infantil, me gire a ver a la pequeña Melanie, ella si era todo la imagen de mi Rosalie. Sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules. Ella era exactamente igual. Se sostenía de mi mano, mientras ambos mirábamos la fría lapida donde estaba grabado "Rosalie McCarthy amada esposa y madre" con las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Los demás que habían acudido al funeral se habían retirado, muy pocos que conocieron a mi Rose, nuestros verdaderos amigos estaban ahí, enterrados cerca de ella. Todos ahí, observándome. Esperando a que un día me uniera a ellos y como anhelaba ese día, especialmente para volver a ver a mí Rose.

-No, cariño. La abuela no va a volver. Pero ella me pidió que te digiera que te iba a extrañar- la niña me miro

-yo también, abuelito. La voy a extrañar-

-Melanie…- llamo a lo lejos mi hija Alyssa a su propia hija. La niña me abrazo un poco y yo le correspondí el abrazo levemente antes de que corriera a esperarme junto con el resto de mis hijos. Lo único que me quedaba de ella…

-Ellos te extrañan, Rosalie-dije, mirando la fría lapida, lagrimas derramándose en mi rostro-Pero nadie te extraña más que yo, amor. No puedo, no puedo continuar sin ti, cariño- me quede ahí, dejando que el viento me acariciara.

No podía decirle adiós, ni hoy ni nunca. Solo quería volver. Volver a cuando éramos jóvenes. Dos amantes que tenían sueños de grandeza y de familia. Que pasaban su día riendo y siendo felices al lado de sus amigos. Todos juntos.

Bella y Edward. Compartiendo su amor con nosotros. Proponiéndose una familia

Alice y Jasper, siendo felices juntos. El sereno de Jasper y la hiperactiva de Alice, a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Y yo a lado de Rosalie, esperando a decirles a nuestros amigos nuestra decisión. Seriamos felices. Todos. Lo seriamos y nuestros hijos crecerían juntos. Pero lo más importante, estaría con ella…para siempre. Nadie me alejaría de la mujer que amaba…nadie excepto la muerte.

-Rose, Te amo- susurre-Te necesito conmigo…-

"_Te amo, Emmett"_ me pareció oír entre el viento, gire mi rostro a ver más allá de las tumbas debajo de un viejo árbol. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Ahí estaba mi Rose, sonriente. Una sonrisa triste, al lado de todos mis amigos. Todos jóvenes, siendo otra vez los adolecentes. Todos sonriéndome, con una sonrisa triste, como si les doliera no poderse acercar. Di un paso hacia ellos

"_Estoy contigo, amor…"_ escuche de nuevo al viento que barrio el lugar, llevándose con ellos a mis amigos y a Rosalie. En aquel lugar no había nadie. Ellos se habían ido…no sin antes despedirse de mí, pero yo no quería despedidas. Quería volverlos a ver.

Una manita tomo la mía, agache mi mirada para encontrarme con los dulces ojos azules de Melanie.

-Abuelito, vámonos-dijo triste- La abuelita no te quiere ver así…- dijo yo asentí

-Lo siento, mi angelito. Tienes razón, ella se enojaría.- y camina junto a ella donde me esperaban mis hijos, el viento soplo acariciando mi rostro y haciéndome consiente de la humedad de este causado por las lágrimas.

"Estoy contigo, Emmett" susurro este en mi oído, una última lagrimas con una sonrisa triste. Tome a Melanie y la subí a mis hombros mientras ella sonreía.

Cierto, tenia cosas que hacer. Cuidar a la familia que tanto había amado mi esposa. Y ella estaría conmigo. Hasta que nos reuniríamos al fin… en el paraíso. Al lado de nuestro amigos. Y juntos hasta la eternidad.


End file.
